The invention relates generally to improvements in the field of window framing systems for buildings of all types, and more particularly to such frames as are easily formed and readily adaptable to substantially any size or shape opening.
As is well realized, there is currently a need for reducing manufacturing costs and simplifying the on-site construction of window framing systems. Metal window frames are increasingly used due to their strength, durability and ease of assembly. Such frames are commonly formed from different types or kinds of extrusions, which are manufactured by forcing molten metal through a die. By using differently shaped dies, nearly any shape of extrusion imaginable can be created.
Window frames have, in accordance with prior designs, required various different extrusions having differently-shaped configurations. That is, with respect to a particular window frame, not all of the peripheral frame members have been of the same configuration. Also, for many designs, window frame members must be cut at their ends to a 45 degree angle and then must be assembled at their corners to produce a window frame of a given size. All of this has contributed to the costliness of providing window frames for buildings of virtually any and all types.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window frame wherein all of the frame members are made of the same material, and have identically-shaped extruded configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to simplify the manner in which the structural frame members are joined or connected together and to increase the efficiency both in production and in assembly.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
In accordance with the present invention, a window frame is provided by arranging a plurality of support members to form a supporting structure. Each support member includes a plurality of identically-shaped structural members. Each of the structural members have a U-shaped channel defined by a base portion and two arms spaced apart on opposite lengthwise sides of the base portion. The arms extend from the base and have end portions turned inward that extend in a direction toward the base portion. The arms are substantially perpendicular to the base portion and can be of the same longitudinal length as the base portion. The end portions of both arms are substantially parallel to one another. The end portions of both arms are also in substantially parallel relationship to the base portion. A plurality of fasteners detachably secure the structural members in a configuration that is adapted to detachably mount a translucent barrier, such as a window made of glass. The fasteners can be adapted to nest in the end portions of both arms and to slidingly engage therewith.
The structural members of the window frame can be formed of metal and can be identically-shaped metal extrusions. Also, a gasket can be disposed between the structural members and the translucent barrier to prevent heat loss and access to weather elements.